zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Akane
Akane '''is the Protagonist of the 19th period of the series and in the third chapter of the 5th manga. Disappointed by her families lack of funds, she soon found the Money Tree at her home. Bio Appearance Akane is a young girl with short-medium hair worn in a ponytail with her bangs split and short forelocks left loose. She has big, wide eyes. Unable to afford trendier outfits, Akane is initially shown in plain casual clothing, like a denim skirt she claims to favor after the girls point out she wears it a lot. But once she gains the money she began shopping for more expensive clothing. Personality A wide-eyed and naive young girl who is generally kind but deep down, held resentment over her families lack of spending money. She is interested in cute things like popular fashions and stuffed toys, but she also likes manga and video games. She was quickly overtaken by the allure of having money after obtaining the money tree and she became blinded by her newfound wealth and took full advantage of it. '''History After returning home in tears when Julie -her wealthy classmate- made fun of her always wearing the same thing due to a lack of money, Akane sadly wishes her family had more. But to her surprise, she spots the money tree owned by Julie's family outside of her home when she got up to prepare for dinner. Angered and humiliated, she decides to lie to Julie about seeing it and comes to the decision to keep it a few days. Our of boredom Akane decides to try out the tree's money the next day. She is very surprised when she's able to not only buy two full bags of groceries, but a large Pinny-Guzzu plush, and some brand new video games. But once she gets home she is confronted by her parents and forced to reveal the tree when they call attention to her many bags of items. She claimed it was always there, but she only just found it recently. Her dad is proud of her, and together they begin to spend the money on many frivilous things. Her classmates and friends soon notice the change but she remains silent. A few days later, Akane decides that she no longer needed her coin bank and planned on tossing it until her mother stopped her. She tries to convince Akane to hang onto it, but she didn't listen and headed outside to collect more money when she discovers Julie's hair tie. She panics thinking she might be there, but after waiting and seeing nobody she happens to notice the Money Tree is no longer in its pot, but it's been transferred to the ground. She thinks this is strange but assumes it was her fathers doing. The following day she returns home from school to find out that not only has Julie's mother gone missing, along with Julie, but now her dad is gone. She is shocked when her mother reveals that she just discovered that because of their newfound income he quit working and has been spending hs time drinking as of late. Akane suggests they use their money to search for him and doesn't appear to be worried. With her father still gone that evening, Akane begins to wonder what could have happened as she steps outside. Her mother joins her and reveals to have kept the coin bank before bringing up how lately Akane has changed. She attempts to tell her that money isn't everything- but Akane is appalled by this and turns away to vouch for her sudden change, only to ask her mother for an opinion and turn to realize she's suddenly vanished. She quickly contacts the police with money and asks the public for help, but in such a short time with no evidence, she was thrust into the are of her greedy relatives, who quickly take to the wealthy home. As Akane sadly heads outside again, she notices a lump in the ground and digs it up to find the coin bank again. Suddenly, she remembers getting it a few years back as a present, and she begins to cry as she thinks about her parents and how it's gained weight since she last held it, realizing her mother has been slowly adding to it. She pleads with an unknown force to let them return and asks to see them again, even if it means giving up the money, when she feels the ground begin to crumble beneath her. The roots from the tree wrap around her body and pull her in further, and as she is tries to free herself, she soon remembers finding Julie's hair tie there and comes to the conclusion that everyone who vanished was near the Money Tree or owned it at some point, and the money kept increasing each time someone new disappeared. Akane desperately tries to call out for her relatives who are in the home, but her cries go unnoticed and she soon joins the rest of its victims beneath the ground. Several dollar bills rain down from the tree. A few years pass and her corpse is shown along with the others the Money Tree had taken as a new family observes the home in consideration of buying it. Quotes Trivia Gallery 19.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased